


Hand Painted

by just_a_random_fanboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Meg Masters, M/M, Serial Killer Castiel (Supernatural), Undercover! Meg, Undercover!Dean, alternate unviverse - models, artist!Cas, artist!Gabe, lawyer!Sam, mainly Destiel but some Sabriel, model!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_random_fanboy/pseuds/just_a_random_fanboy
Summary: Artist and soulmate AU~~~27-year-old Dean Winchester never believed in soulmates. The idea of someone else leaving a mark on your skin while the initials embedded into the flesh, just didn't seem right to him. But when his brother in law offers him a job as a model, Dean might start to have second thoughts about that...





	Hand Painted

Dean walked into the surprisingly bright lobby of the Painting Wings building. From the outside, the colour palette was blacks and greys, but inside the bright colours dominated the white space. He glanced around, taking in the abstract murals and the seemingly happy people coming and going. His eyes landed on a couple in the corner; Dean scoffed their kissing and looked away as he walked up to the front desk.   
A short woman with black hair sat there, typing on the computer. She looked up at Dean and smirked.  
"Can I help you, sir?" She asked in a heavy southern accent, with a flirty tone.   
"Yes you can," he said with his signature smirk, "I'm here to see Gabriel Novak. He said to meet him here?" Dean said as he leaned on the counter.  
"I'll put you through now," she said, but before she finished typing, the golden-haired man sauntered into the room.   
"Dean-O!" He said happily, "You here for the job? Cassie has been dying to get a model~ I trust Meg was good to you. "  
"Of course I'm here for the job, why else would I want to see you outside the house?" Dean chuckled. "And she treated me very well..." He sent a wink to the receptionist, otherwise known as Meg.  
"Ouch Dean-O, I have half a mind to tell your brother! And don't even think about having a fling with the only good receptionist in this place."  
Gabe led Dean up to the top floor of the building and knocked on the door.   
"Hey Cassie, I have your new model!" He then lowered his voice and turned to Dean, "He's a little grumpy at the moment, sorry."   
Dean had assumed that Cassie was a girl, but knowing the insane amounts of siblings and cousins Gabriel had, with names like Lucifer, Zachariah and Samandriel for guys and Anael and Ariel for the girls, it wasn't a far stretch.  
"Send them in Gabriel, and brother, stop trying to find my soulmate, it will not work." A gravelly voice came through the door, this 'Cassie' character seemed to speak in oddly formal mannerisms, not that Dean minded, he was more focused on the nice sound of this man's voice. Dean took a deep breath and opened the door, the sight was breathtaking. The contrast of the whites, blacks, blues, and tan caused him to stop in awe. The room decor was just as beautiful as the man he was admiring, there were house plants dotted around and a mural of bees on the back wall. Dean opened his mouth to say something but shut it when he saw the discarded canvases and paint tubes on the floor. Eventually, Gabe pushed him through the doorway and walked off yelling "Have fun with Hot Wings!"  
He turned to yell at his brother-in-law but stopped short as the man circled him. Once back in his original place, he cocked his head to the side and squinted at Dean before nodding.   
"Go sit over there, Ken Doll." The man said quietly and walked over to where the current canvas was.  
Dean made his way to the stool, avoiding various objects and paint. He sat down and tried to follow the beautiful man's instructions on how to pose to the best of his ability, which wasn't much. He was too distracted by the angel in front of him.   
"Ken Doll!"   
The shout brought him back reality. "You could just call me Dean, that is my name."  
The look on the artist's face said 'I've been asking you for that answer for a while'. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.   
"Castiel."   
Dean nodded and moved back to the position he was in before that ordeal.   
"Move your shoulder!" Dean relaxed it and let it drop, Castiel shook his head. Dean tried to pull it backward, only to have the artist roll his eyes. Castiel wandered over and grabbed Dean's arm, bringing it forward. There was a tingling feeling in Dean's arm where Cas touched him, he made a mental note to look at that later. Castiel, on the other hand, recoiled immediately. Dean gave him a questioning look but shrugged it off.   
Hours and three sketches later, Dean could finally move, he was highly uncomfortable by the end and couldn't wait to get back to a bed. He was crashing in Sam and Gabe's guest room until he could move out. He decided to take the elevator down instead of walking down ten flights of stairs, he was too tired.  
Fifteen minutes later, he was racing up the stairs to get to his bed. The moment he saw it, he flopped on to it. He had never loved anything more than his bed at that moment. Dean rolled onto his back and looked at his arm. There was a very faint mark, but he couldn't make it out. Maybe Sam or Gabe would be able to. He wandered back to the living room and coughed to catch the couples attention.   
"Well if you two are finished, can you help me with something?"   
Sam came over and looked at Dean, "What do you need?" The giant of a man questioned.   
Dean showed his younger brother his arm, only to be laughed at.   
"Oh Jeez Gabe," Sam laughed, "looks like our brothers are soulmates!"   
Dean sighed and went back upstairs, this made everything so much harder. He ran his hand over his face and groaned, of course, this would happen to him of all people. He went to rest his head on the pillow when his phone rang. Great, just great, it was what he really needed right now. He checked the ID and picked it up.   
"Hi boss..." he said, trying to be confident.   
His boss chuckled, "Hard day?"  
"Apparently posing is harder than I thought, more painful too!" Dean joked, he was happy that his boss was actually a nice guy.   
"How's the case going? You know we need to catch this guy, that's why I put my best agent on the case." There's the question Dean was dreading.   
"We have a small problem..."


End file.
